Sort of Unwillingly Back Together
by TwilightGirl100195
Summary: 2 years after flock split up. Fang and his flock joined the XMEN. Half of Max's Power was stolen. And Gazzy got shot. What happens when the flocks reunite again? Max is soo going to kill Fang... Maybe... If she makes it that far. M/F. R&R!


****

Okay so I am a major failure right now... I've come up with this awesome chapter... (so far in my opinion compaired to the other crap I've _tried _to write) and I have absolutely NO idea where I am going with this story! If any of you like it and have any ideas please PM me or review. Yes I think I have given up on my story Runaway... I may someday rewrite it but as of June 15, 2010 it is on haitus! I will try to write my HP/MR Xover and if anyone has anything they want me to write about *like has any ideas* then feel free to tell me. (PM or Review)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or X-Men... Even though I sometimes wish i was a supermutant person! :)**

* * *

I stalked down the halls to the room Iggy had told me about. Right now i was thinking of two things: 1) Find Gazzy. And he'd better be okay, and 2)I was going to Kill Fang. Like really kill him, yeah you saw that capital K. Not showing up in Germany was one thing. I mean I was only locked up in an _isolation tank _in _total darkness _with NO ONE around me for a _month, _no biggie. But then he went out _on his own for two years _and got _my baby _shot... _Twice! _Yeah, that basically means _death _for Fang at least. Basically the story is that somehow the Gasman got shot. Resulting in him going into a _coma. _Then i discover that when we were separated Fang went off and joined an army of _Super Mutants _otherwise known as X-men. I am pissed. It seems that Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy got away from all things evil when _they _left. But_ nooo _when _Max _tries to leave she only gets followed by hundreds upon hundreds of flyboys. Yeah, Fang had better hide because when I see him he is going to get more than just a mouth full from me.

"Max! There it is!" Angel, my now eight year old blonde haired baby pointed at a door at the end of this hallway. Her and Nudge raced ahead of my quick moving pace. I was not going to run there and trip over some imaginary crack or something.

I was about a foot away from the door when it happened... it opened.

There. He. Was.

My ex-best friend was standing on the other side of that door, now getting crashed into by two overly excited balls of energy. I watched the now thirteen year old Nudge start talking about how excited she is to finally see Iggy and Fang again. I watched Angel um... angelically hug Iggy after hugging Fang and analyzing the rest of the room and the people in it. And I felt myself hug Iggy and feel a rush of relief that one of my lost flock members was safely back in my arms.

Then all of my scenes returned and strengthened as I watched, felt, and heard the sickening crack Fangs perfect face get punched by my fist. Wow. That felt good.

His head whipped to the side and I stood my ground listening to the shocked gasps escape from the rest of the rooms company. I didn't care though. All I knew was that I had caused that bloody lip and I was just about to cause a broken nose. As soon as he turned his head back towards me my arm swung back and my fist was flying again. His left hand shot out and grabbed my swinging arm. Trying to spin it behind me. Without hesitation my knee swung up and hit him right where it hurts. Causing him to grunt and slightly hesitate before trying to knock me off my feet. But I was too fast for him. During his hesitation I leaped, sending him sprawling to the ground and me straddling his lap. I didn't hesitate as I swung a punch to the nose and another to the eye. 'Wow... Fighting him is easier than i remembered it being' was my last thought before I was violently pushed over and was now getting pinned to the ground. Fang tried to grab my swinging arms as I kept connecting them to anywhere i could.  
"YOU. Stupid. Idiotic. Assholed. BAST-" I suddenly froze. He wasn't fighting me back. He was just blocking. Then I made my first hesitant step of this whole day. I slowly looked up at his face. Trailing from his neck (which was right in front of me) and traveling further up across his chin and to the lips that I'd only ever kissed twice.

"Hello max." he said in that too calm voice that I lo-used to love. That is of course before he betrayed and _left_ me.

"Wow you've changed. Its not really like you to give up an opportunity to speak... or to finish a fight. Oh and let me say you look lovely" I couldn't tell what it was he wanted: for me to stop punching him, or for me to kill him. His face had aged to be impossibly hotter. You could tell he'd gotten stronger, and yet his eyes were the same. If not more unemotional.  
"Yeah, well I guess people change after losing half their family, getting locked in an isolation tank for a little more than a month, and then getting pulled out only to discover they'd invented a better -male-version- of yourself" I took a breath "which they planned to have _Kill_ you in front of whats left of your family. Oh wait I almost forgot the best part of what changed! When my supposed _best_

_friend _decided that a message for _help_ was JUNK MAIL and _joined a freaking mutant school!"_ I'd gotten to the point of screaming then and was starting to shake. I threw one more hard punch at his face and kicked him off of me.

Well that went well! Less deaths than I expected.

"Hello Maximum." I whipped my head around to the old man sitting in a wheelchair. He was bald and sat behind a desk in the middle of the office. Quickly I whipped under my eyes. Making sure that there were no tears... of anger of course. And stood up straightening my clothes. What was left of them. Actually I probably looked like crap. My long dirt covered and colored blonde hair was pulled into a crappy messy bun. A few of the back strands and some flyaway hairs had come out of it making it look really bad. My dirty face was covered in dust and grime. Like the rest of my body. My black t shirt was so worn and torn it looked it belonged to a hobo and my green loose torn cargo pants were tucked into my combat boots which luckily didn't have many holes in them. I had a dark greenish brownish jacket that had dirt all over it but was still working... for now. Poor Nudge was wearing ripped up jeans with a once blue shirt. her shirt was ripped right across her waste from our last battle and she had blood still caked on her around her nose from a kick she wasn't quick enough to block. Her hair was long past her shoulders and was as unruly as ever. Angel oh my little Angel was covered head to toe in soot. The bomb we had set off had backfired onto her and even though we'd tried we couldn't get it all off of her.

I soon learned that the old guy wasn't the only person I didn't know in this room. With Fang now standing I began to realize that he was now several more inches taller than me than he used to be. But that wasn't important. Angel, Nudge, and I were surrounded. We were outnumbered, and there were only three other people in this room that know and I wasn't to sure I could trust them. I automatically went into fight or flight mode. There were two giant windows on either side of Old Guys desk. An auburn haired too-good-to-be-true lady was standing on one side of the door we entered in with a man in glasses on the other. A hairy guy leaned against the wall on the left side of the room while a Lady with seriously cool white and black hair stood next to him. Iggy and Nudge leaned against the same wall several feet away and Angel looked like she was thinking hard about something and was slowly walking towards Fang and I. There were three teens sitting on a couch pushed to the right of the room with another door on that wall. Yes, it would be (Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Rogue, Iceman, Kitty, Fang, Max, Prof. X) It would be a 10 to 3 battle and I'm pretty sure that we would lose... well... maybe not.

"Yes, that is good Maximum. Never doubt yourself." My eyes widened as Old Guy chuckled.

"Actually, my name is Professor Xavier, but you may call me Professor X. And I am sure that you are wondering where little Gasman is aren't you?"

My brain seemed to come together again as I glared at the old man- I mean, Professor X, and I remembered the actual reason I was here. I nodded.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah" Hows that for my incredible bird kid wit. "Is he um. here?" I asked. I avoided looking at Fang as I felt a cool clammy hand slip into mine and tug me down.

I glance down at Angel (who is up to my elbow) and immediately felt my glare slip off. Her eyes were teary and I could tell she wanted to tell me something. I bent down to her level listening as she softly whispered into my ear.

"I can hear him Max. He's just down that hall. And no none of these people are evil... but could you be a little nicer in your thoughts? Jean, the redhead can read minds too! But the Professor is blocking her from us. Should we tell them about our powers?"

I looked into her little blue eyes again and smiled. Sorta.

"Not yet sweetie." Then I stood back up to see the Professor softly smiling at Angel. I cleared my throat. Rudely, and his eyes snapped back up to mine.

"Wha- Oh yes. He is here. I'll have Fang and Iggy show you to your rooms if you want to change before seeing him... or you can just go on ahead." he said. I tensed a little at Fangs name. "Actually these are the only clothes we have. We sort of um got into a fight on the way here." At that I thought of what had happened.

_*Flashback* _

_We were still staying in this little cabin up in some middle state. I wasn't sure which anymore. Nudge sat studying the news and Angel wanted to try to make cookies. I was sitting at a little round table in the living room. Going over maps and plans. There were mutants everywhere now. The news had made that clear. With a new X gene Itex was going crazy. There were weird people out there trying to find a cure. Then there was Itex who was trying to capture children and test them for there genes. Angel Nudge and I had been on the run for about a year and seven months. That doesn't include that month of isolation i had in Itex. _

_"Max?" Angels voice called from the kitchen. "What's the difference between Tbsp and Tsp?" uh oh. I better be expecting overly salted or sugary cookies tonight. "Heyyy I heard that!" _

_I laughed _

_"Tbsp means tablespoon-that's the bigger spoon- and Tsp means Teaspoon." I replied._

_"Okay! Thanks!" she called back to me. _

_"Hey listen to this Max! Listen! The news said that they've found a cure! As in they've found a cure for the x gene! Omg isn't that sick! they actually want people to come and willingly test it too. Geez! Look how many people there are! Max! Hurry your gonna miss it!" _

_I jumped over the back of the couch to sit beside Nudge on the floor. Grabbing a piece of her overly curly hair and playing with it. She glanced at me and quickly smiled before looking back at the TV._

_"Thank you Benjamin." a lady with mocha skin and shiny dark hair said, finishing an interview or something. "Now to tell you the latest news on this new cure. Scientists have been working around the clock for about a year and a half now, trying to find a way to rid the world of this terrible new trait. As you can see here the streets of New York have been divided into two groups. On the right are people who are in line to get this new treatment. On the left are a few of the protesters that have gathered since this news has been released to the public. It won't be long now before we see if this new cure really works or not. I'm Rebecca, and you're watching WorldWide News. For more information join us tonight at 10." She finished and Nudge sat up, turning back to me._

_"Isn't that disgusting! Did you hear how she said the word trait! It's like she thinks mutants are diseased or someth-" Nudge's voice broke off as her eyes glazed over and she sort of stared off at nothing, falling limp. I reached out to grab her head before it could hit the floor. _

_A sudden crash and Angel's scream in the kitchen alerted me and my head swung towards the entryway._

_"MAX! FLYBOYS! EVERYWHERE! THERE ABOUT TWO MINUTES AWAY!" Angels voice yelled out as she raced towards me. Quickly I grabbed Nudge and my backpack which Total just barely jumped into. I grabbed all of our plans and the lab top and strapped it on. Adjusting Nudge I ran out the sliding door._

_"U and A! NOW!" I shouted at Angel. Jumping into the air and pushing with all of my might. Finally I was up and I heard Nudge gasp in my arms. _

_"Wha-When-Why?" She mumbled, looking around dazed. _

_"Flyboys. We've got about less than a minute." _

_That certainly woke her up. Within twenty seconds we were fighting. Angel up above me. Nudge towards the left under me. She swung a quick roundhouse kick to ones neck and pulled her leg back, kicking another one where it hurts. Whoosh- I ducked narrowly missing ones fist and having to quickly duck again as Angels foot swung past my face. _

_"SORRY MAX!" she called. A punch landed its way to my gut and I doubled back kicking __another one strait on the head. Effectively making its head chomp in half. There were almost eighty, flying and attacking from all directions. We wouldn't make it all the way through. Even with my whole flock again this would be a hard fight. Nudge, Angel, and I only had thirty down so fa-_

_"OWARRGHHHHHH! MAX! OW!" That was Nudge. Her stomach had been hit by one of the flyboys razor claws, her shirt seemed to have been shredded. All I could tell was that she was bleeding... alot and that we needed to get out of there fast. So I pulled what one would call a splitt second decision... Max style. It was a move that I wasn't sure I... _we _could pull off. _

_"GUYS NEW PLAN! ANGEL, WHEN I TELL YOU TO, YOU NEED TO SET OFF THE BOMB... WE'LL HAVE ABOUT TEN SECONDS THEN YOU'LL NEED TO EACH GRAB ONTO MY ANKLES. GOT IT?" I yelled out to them. _

_"GOT IT!" Yelled Nudge._

_Got it Max! __Angel responded in my head. _

_10...9... With a spark Angels bomb was lit... 7...6... I felt Nudge grab onto my ankle... 4...3... "ANGEL!" Nudge yelled out to her...BOOM Angels hand grabbed onto my ankle at the last second and we were off. _

_I shot super speed out as fast as I could go away from the flyboys.__I was out of energy and was practically dieing of hunger by the time we stopped. We had been somewhere in Maine when we got into the fight, and I distinctly remember flying past New York City. I had a feeling we were in Virginia now... based on all of the open once familiar hills. _

* * *

_"Max I'm hunngrrryyyy..." I will give you one chance to guess who that was._

_"We'll find food in a minute Nu- ANGEL! What happened to you! Didn't you get away in time?" Angel was no longer recognizable... She was covered head to toe in black... I was finding it hard not to laugh... especially when she wore that pouty look on her face she looked like a black dwarf. It was Nudge's obnoxiously loud snort and giggles that broke me. Finally Angel cracked a grin and joined in our laugh fest. We laughed until Nudge stopped suddenly with a gasp. _

_"Oh my... Max I almost forgot! Man I'm so _stupid! _Ugh how could I almost forget something this important... actually... you might need to sit dow-" Angel whispered as she caught onto Nudge's thoughts. _

_"Noooo" she sighed out. And as usual I. The awesomest great Maximum Ride did NOT like to be left out of a conversation. _

_"What! Spit it out Nudge!" I yelled._

_"Umm... It's about the guys..." well that's a way to make one tense up. "They um... It's Gazzy actually... Ohmygosh its terrible Max! Hegotshot! He got shot in his stomach and it looked like somewhere in his chest. Oh jeez he looked so scared!" Nudge was tearing up as my face paled and closed off... no he couldn't be that hurt... what if he's dea- my thoughts were interrupted by Angel. _

_"No... he's not dead Max... Just really hurt... from what I can tell." she said. _

_"Anyway. I know where they are. I saw an address and I've been hearing about it in the news for weeks but I never thought they would have actually gone there. You know? Actually you dont! Haha! Oaps I got sidetracked... They're at a place... a school called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I think you've heard of it. It's in Westchester County, New York and we have to go there as soon a can... But can we get food first? I'm like really hungry! Ohhh a bacon cheese burger sounds sooo good! Mmmmm with a chili dog and french fries! Maybe even a milkshake and some chicken strips! Yum-" She was stopped by Angel putting her black hand over her mouth. _

_Thank you.__ I sent to her_

_No problem.__ She sent me an angelic grin._

_"Hey! Let me out of here!" Yelled Total from my bag... Huh I almost forgot he was in there._

_*End of Flashback* _

"Well in that case Storm please take these young ladies down to the clothing room." I heard Iggy and Fang snicker at the word ladies and sent them both a glare. "Fang and Iggy you two may tag along... If that is alright Miss Ride." Another snicker at the word miss. Seriously don't these guys ever grow up?

I reluctantly nodded and Nudge and Angel squealed. I ignored the guys as I followed storm out of the office.

"So what is this place?" I asked her. I don't think I was expecting her answer.

* * *

**Soooo... do you like it? Do you hate it? Review please! :) Do you think anyone was OOC? tell me and i'll try to fix it! But don't be like: yeah max was ooc... be like: yeah max was ooc cause she acted too happy... or something lol! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo,**

**Maggie**


End file.
